1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and more particularly to a method, system, and product for providing self-directed distance learning. Still further, the present invention relates to a method, system, and product for providing self-directed distance learning by permitting a user to select a first information stream provided by an Internet-based distance learning environment, and then use the first information stream to select a second information stream.
2. Description of Related Art
A distance learning environment is any learning environment where the student is physically separated from the instructor. Courses have been available in the past as correspondence courses where instruction material was mailed to the student who then completed the work and mailed back the results. Today, distance learning environments are often provided utilizing the Internet.
The Internet, also referred to as an xe2x80x9cinternetworkxe2x80x9d, is a set of computer networks, possibly dissimilar, joined together by means of gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from the sending network to the protocols used by the receiving network (with packets if necessary). When capitalized, the term xe2x80x9cInternetxe2x80x9d refers to the collection of networks and gateways that use the TCP/IP suite of protocols. The Internet has become a cultural fixture as a source of both information and entertainment. Many businesses are creating Internet sites as an integral part of their marketing efforts, informing consumers of the products or services offered by the business or providing other information seeking to engender brand loyalty. Many federal, state, and local government agencies are also employing Internet sites for informational purposes, particularly agencies, such as the Internal Revenue Service and secretaries of state, which must interact with virtually all segments of society. Providing informational guides and/or searchable databases of online public records may reduce operating costs.
Internet-based distance learning environments may provide a video stream of a lecturer. The student may access the lecture by accessing the distance learning environment""s server computer system using the student""s client computer system. The student then may watch the lecture from the student""s client computer system.
Although Internet-based distance learning environments have become quite popular and are certainly easier to use than traditional correspondence courses, they provide the student with limited control over the presentation.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method, system, and product for providing self-directed distance learning by permitting a user to control an educational presentation presented to the user by the distance learning environment.
A data processing system, method, and product are disclosed for self-directed distance learning. The data processing system includes a client computer system coupled to a server computer system utilizing a network. An Internet-based distance learning environment is first accessed from which a first one of multiple, separate information streams is selected. The selected information stream is associated with an educational presentation. The selected information stream is then used to select a second information stream. Both information streams are then presented.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.